


Viktor's Secret

by Calicolor



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Headcanon, M/M, Viktor would do something stupid like this, Yuuri is so done with Viktor's shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calicolor/pseuds/Calicolor
Summary: Viktor has a secret eating away at him. One day, Viktor feels that he just has to tell Yuuri. But the so-called "secret" is something Yuuri has known all along.





	Viktor's Secret

“Yuuri, I need to talk to you.”

Viktor’s voice calls out from the kitchen. Yuuri is currently folding clean laundry and sorting it into the appropriate drawers in the bedroom. He looks toward the open door leading to the hallway.

“What? Now? I’m almost done with the laundry. Can it wait?” he calls back.

“No, Yuuri. It’s really important.”

Yuuri sighs. He lays down one of the shirts he had been folding and stands up, pushing his glasses higher up his nose. He makes his way down the hallway and toward the kitchen. He walks through the doorway only to find that Viktor isn’t in there.

“Viktor?” Yuuri questions the empty room before him. “Where are you?”

“Oh. I’m in here,” Viktor calls from a nearby room.

Yuuri turns on his heel and walks out of the kitchen to walk farther down the hallway and into the living room. His eyes are met with a worrying sight of Viktor pacing fervently around the couch. The Russian’s face is scrunched together with worry while his finger is pressed firmly against his lips. When he realizes Yuuri has entered the room, he looks up and meets his gaze with nervous eyes.

“Oh, Yuuri. You’re here. Why don’t we sit down…”

Viktor walks around to the front of the couch and sits down, playing with the hem of his shirt. Yuuri raises and eyebrow and takes a seat next to him.

“So…” Yuuri begins, “…what’s up?"

Viktor takes a sharp intake of breath, biting his lip, nervously. He shuffles his feet and picks at a loose strand of his hair, letting it float gently down to the floor. Yuuri turns his head sideways to get a better look at the other’s face. His eyebrows draw inward with concern.

“Viktor…”

“Yuuri…I…”

Viktor hesitates, then turns to look Yuuri in the eye.

“I’m gay.”

Yuuri just stares at him, worried face frozen in place. A full ten seconds pass in complete silence, the tension rising with each second. Then Yuuri’s face suddenly turns blank, his eyes drooping to a half-lidded state. He opens his mouth to speak.

“Viktor…we’ve been married for ten years. I know.”

Viktor clenches his fists together and shakes them rapidly in front of him, his blue eyes looking determinedly into Yuuri’s.

“B-But I’ve never properly told you before!”

“I’m pretty sure exchanging vows at the altar on our wedding day communicated it well enough to me.”

“But, _Yuuuuuuuriiiiiiii_ ,” Viktor whines, then stops abruptly, eyes suddenly very curious. “Wait. So you knew all this time?”

Yuuri actually facepalms, standing up.

“I’m going to finish putting away the laundry.”

As Yuuri starts to walk away, Viktor dives toward the end of the couch and grabs his arm, desperately. Yuuri stumbles backwards as he’s pulled back toward the couch and his husband.

“But, Yuuri. How did you know I was gay? Was I really that obvious?” Viktor asks.

Yuuri groans loudly.

“Viktor, this conversation is really stupid, so can we just drop it here? I mean, seriously, I’m gay, too—”

“Whaaaaaaat!? REALLY!? Why did you never tell me?”

At that moment, Yuuri thinks to himself that he married the biggest idiot in the world.

A multi-gold-winning figure skating idiot, but _his_ idiot, nonetheless.


End file.
